Zac's Love
by Acting-Singing-Bella
Summary: Zac is 25 and Vanessa is 24. They are living together and are still in love. Zac arranges a special dinner for Vanessa and tells her to be home by seven. Will this dinner go as he planned? Or will false rumors change his plan completely? T for safety.


**Zac's Love**

**Author's note: ****Hey there! Well I am back to writing stories after finishing 'A Cinderella Story'! Anyway, please read and review this story and then maybe I'll write another!! **

**Summary:**** Zac is 25 and Vanessa is 24. They are living together and are still in love. Zac arranges a special dinner for Vanessa and tells her to be home by seven. Will this dinner go as he planned? Or will false rumors change his plan completely?**

* * *

Zac's eyes slowly opened and soon found himself on his bed on his right side. He blinked two times. He had to get his eyes awake. He blinked two more times. He was really awake now. He looked over at his clock and he saw that it was six thirty in the morning. Perfect; the time Zac hoped he would wake up at. Slowly and steadily, Zac lifted his head of his pillow and turned to look over his shoulder. Sleeping soundly like an angel was Zac's girlfriend, Vanessa. She was sleeping on her left side and did not move a muscle as she slept serenely. He and Vanessa started living together about two and a half years ago. Zac raised his eyebrows and he began to think to himself. He remembered going to bed alone, without Vanessa. Vanessa had been working late in the studio and Zac had wanted to wait up for her, but he grew tired and went to bed without her. Zac wondered when she came home and went to bed. Zac turned on his left side and he wrapped his muscular arm around Vanessa's tiny waist and he pulled her in close to him. Once his head was in the crook of her neck, Zac planted a gentle kiss tenderly on Vanessa's cheek and planted small kisses down her neck and shoulder. Once his lips left her shoulder, he rested his cheek on top of hers.

"You're so damn beautiful, Vanessa." Zac whispered into her ear, hoping she would wake up and satisfy him like angels do. But she didn't; she just continued to rhythmically breathe as she slept soundly in their king size bed. Zac bit his lip and nodded his head. He should've known that she wouldn't wake up; she was always working late and always asleep when he was awake. When he was crawling into bed, she was up all night working. And when he was getting out of bed to go to work, that's when she would get her beauty sleep. But, he was comforted to know that they both had the day off. Although they had to spend the afternoon with their younger siblings, Zac arranged dinner for them that night. And he hoped that she would be there.

Trying his hardest not to wake her up, Zac slowly took his arm off from around her and he crept out of bed. Tiptoeing, he was heading towards their bathroom so he could have a shower and brush his teeth before meeting up with his younger brother, Dylan. Zac almost walked through the doorway of the bathroom, but then he suddenly heard a gentle angelic voice call his name. Zac stopped in his tracks. It was Vanessa. Zac turned back and saw that she was still in her position, but her eyes were wide awake. Zac smiled weakly. She still looked exhausted and she wasn't as glamorous looking as she normally was, but she was still beautiful. Vanessa tiredly smiled at him.

"Hey." She said just above a whisper. Zac smiled weakly in return as he walked back to the bed and he got down on his knees beside her.

"Hello beautiful." Zac replied. Vanessa yawned tiredly as she stared into Zac's azure eyes.

"I got home really late last night. I got home at one I think. Sorry if I kept you waiting." Vanessa tiredly explained to him, her voice not going any louder than a whisper. Zac smiled at Vanessa as he held her left cheek in his hand. Zac smiled at her lovingly as his thumb stroked her cheek softly.

"Its okay…at least you got home." Zac told her as his thumb lazily caressed her soft and wonderful cheek. Vanessa closed her eyes as she moved into Zac's gentle touch.

"How long are you and Dylan going out for?" Vanessa asked, enjoying the feel of Zac's muscular hand against her cheek. Zac bit his lip and he told her that he would be back at about four o'clock.

"You and Stella are only out until five thirty right?" Zac asked, clarifying with Vanessa. Vanessa opened her eyes and she nodded her head.

"Yeah I'll be back by then." Vanessa told him. Zac nodded his head and stared at Vanessa, unable to get over how beautiful Vanessa really was. He was so lucky to still have her after all those years.

"Good…and then I'll take you out to dinner at seven…so be ready to go out to dinner by six thirty okay babe?" Zac asked her, not even realizing that he was still caressing her cheek. Vanessa smiled, that same beautiful glow captivated Zac once again.

"It's perfect." Vanessa told Zac, unable to break eye contact with Zac.

Zac couldn't resist anymore; still holding her perfect cheek, he brought her face closer to him and he lovingly captured her lips with his own. Zac's hand remained on her cheek and his other hand made its way up to cup her other cheek in his hand. Vanessa moaned into Zac's mouth, secretly wishing she could wake up like this every morning. Slowly and regretfully, Zac pulled away from Vanessa's beautiful and perfect lips and he smiled weakly at her. After all those years, their relationship still felt that same passion like when they first met on set of High School Musical. He stroked each one of her cheeks one last time before releasing her face from his hands.

"I love you. Just always trust in that." Zac told her, kissing the tip of her nose and he walked into the bathroom and began to shower himself off. Vanessa smiled tiredly to herself and she closed her eyes and fell back asleep. As she was beginning to fall into her slumber, she began to think about how lucky she was to keep Zac all those years. He could've dumped her for a newer starlet. But he didn't; he stayed with her.

_**With Dylan…**_

The time must have been about ten minutes to noon and Zac and Dylan were starving. Looking cool and swift, Zac drove into a McDonalds parking lot and he and his little brother jumped out of the car and they walked into McDonalds. Almost immediately, everybody turned and began screaming for Zac and asking him personal questions about his family and about Vanessa. Through all their shouting, Zac kept his cool as he ordered a big Mac for himself and the same thing for Dylan. Grabbing their meals, they walked to the furthest empty table, so they didn't have to deal with everyone watching and staring at Zac. Zac turned to his younger brother and took a bite out of his big Mac.

"Dude, I don't know about you, but I am so damn hungry, I could eat a cow." Zac said, taking a huge bite of his big Mac. Dylan stifled out a laugh and nodded his head, watching his older brother indulge in his meal like a pig.

"Well you eat like one so it all works out." Dylan quipped as he bit into his burger.

"Keep talking and you'll wake up in the hospital." Zac threatened, hoping Dylan would catch his drift. Dylan stifled out a laugh as he took another bite out of his own burger.

"Then I'll tell the cops all about it." Dylan said in return. Zac swallowed the big bite of his burger and he looked back at Dylan, going off topic and deciding to tell Dylan what was on his mind.

"So…I'm going along with the plan tonight…the one about Vanessa." Zac vaguely told Dylan, knowing Dylan would know what he was talking about. Dylan immediately stopped eating and he looked back at his older brother.

"Dude...are you serious?" Dylan asked in pure shock. Zac shrugged his shoulders and took a sip of his coke.

"Yeah I am. I wanted to do this for a long time and I'm going to do it." Zac strictly told Dylan. Dylan raised both his eyebrows and rolled his eyes.

"Zac, why even bother with the plan? Does Vanessa know about this amazing plan of yours?" Dylan asked, acting like Zac was creating a felony. Zac looked at his younger brother, thinking that he was an idiot.

"Yeah and I also told her all the naughty things you think about…of course she doesn't know you dumbass! Jeez, you think that I don't keep some things to myself." Zac hollered at his younger brother. Dylan rolled his eyes again as he swallowed his burger.

"There is no need for you to freak out Zac. But dude, why are you waiting until tonight? Just call her up and just go for it." Dylan said, missing the importance of what he had to say to Vanessa.

"Dylan, why are you such a dumbass? You don't do those kinds of things on the phone! She will think less of me if I handled our situation over the phone!" Zac exclaimed to his difficult brother.

"Zac, she probably already does think less of you." Dylan told Zac, shockingly sounding very serious.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zac asked, noticing the seriousness in his brother's voice.

"When was the last time you both actually went out? When was the last time you both saw each other for more than five minutes? Probably a long time ago huh? You're sending her the wrong message dude and she's probably not cool with it." Dylan asked, knowing that he was getting under Zac's skin.

"That's not the point Dylan…" Zac tried to say but his brother would not stop the unnecessary ranting that was catching people's attention. Zac was trying to get him to be quiet, but Dylan wasn't paying attention.

"You may as just walk up to her and say 'Vanessa, let's breakup!'" Dylan ranted, not even realizing he almost screamed it. Almost immediately, the whole fast-food restaurant fell silent and only stared at the two brothers in shock. They all took Dylan seriously. Dylan stared at the huge crowd, not knowing what to do and Zac had a look of horror on his face, knowing that this was going to get around all over the place and Vanessa would eventually hear. Zac angrily glared at Dylan.

"If any rumors go around about this, I am going to hunt you down and kick your ass, you little shit! And you are now, for sure, going to wake up in the hospital!" Zac hissed through his teeth, beginning to hear everyone talking about what had just happened and if this was fact or fiction.

_**Meanwhile, with Stella…**_

"Vanessa, I think that this dress would look good for your date tonight." Seventeen-year-old Stella said, holding up a crème colored halter dress. Vanessa looked at the dress and she gave Stella the 'iffy' gesture. It was indeed a nice dress, but Vanessa wanted to look her best. She knew that she was going on a date with Zac and he would think she was beautiful in everything she wore; she wanted to look her best. She wanted Zac to be across the room and when she entered, she wanted him to notice from afar. And something inside Vanessa told her that this was going to be _the_ date; the date that would change her life forever.

"Stella, that's a nice dress but I have to wear something that will catch his attention. Something that will make him think what a lucky guy he is. What should I wear?!" Vanessa asked, beginning to panic as she looked at all the dresses.

Purple dresses, white dresses, blue dresses and brown dresses…there was not a dress in sight that Vanessa thought would catch Zac's attention. Suddenly, from across the room a beautiful green dress caught Vanessa's attention. The dress was Marilyn Monroe style, made out of pure silk and it went to her ankles. It looked almost like the red dress that Vanessa wore to the premiere of High School Musical 2, except only in green and was much more grown up looking. Vanessa immediately ran across the room and she grabbed the dress. The dress was more beautiful up close than it was in the distance. Smiling in satisfaction, she took the dress to the change rooms and she tried to dress on. When she stepped out of the change room, she found Stella there waiting for her and almost immediately, Stella's eyes widened.

"Oh…my…God…Vanessa you look so good! You are so beautiful!" Stella exclaimed. Vanessa turned to herself in the mirror and she had to admit, she looked beautiful. She hated to sound so narcissistic, but she never knew she could look so good in just one dress. Smiling happily, she went back into her change room and she changed back into her summer dress and flip flops and she paid for the five hundred and twenty-five dollar dress. It was indeed expensive, but it was worth it. Zac was going to enjoy it.

The Hudgens sisters jumped into Vanessa's car and they pulled out of the parking lot and they began to talk about the new shoes that Stella bought, the dress that Vanessa got and Vanessa's date with Zac. When she began talking about her date, Vanessa began to blush. She had been looking forward to this date. She, herself, was feeling a little bit lonely because she and Zac hadn't been spending enough time together. The only way she had been able to keep up with what Zac had been doing was on the news or in one of her many magazines. Tonight, she at least got to spend time with Zac for more than ten minutes. She was looking forward to making up lost time with Zac.

"You really think that he is going to propose?" Stella asked, doubt also in her voice. Vanessa looked at her younger sister and raised her eyebrows.

"Yes I would like it if he did…why the doubt in your voice?" Vanessa asked, getting skeptical. Stella shrugged her shoulders and began to apply lip-gloss to her smooth and perfect lips.

"I don't know…but don't you think that you should both wait a couple more years?" Stella suggested more than she asked. Stopping at the red light, Vanessa looked at her sister once more and tried to stop herself from punching her out.

"Gee Stella; we have been dating for five years. I don't know if you want me to t married when I am thirty four, but I think five years is enough." Vanessa told Stella. Stella shrugged her shoulders and looked at her older sister again.

"That doesn't mean that he is ready Vanessa. I don't want to bring your hopes down or anything, but I just don't want you to get your hopes up if he isn't going to ask. I'm sorry if that hurt you, but I just wanted to express my opinion." Stella explained to Vanessa, who drove straight ahead at the green light. Vanessa smiled weakly at her little sister and nodded her head.

"Its okay Stella; I'm glad that you were honest." Vanessa told Stella. Smiling, knowing that she wasn't upset at her, Stella turned on the radio, hoping to find herself listening to music. But she didn't; she just heard the news come on.

_"My inside sources are telling me that Zac Efron is considering in dumping his girlfriend of five years, Vanessa Hudgens. While having lunch with younger brother Dylan, Dylan was said to have exclaimed to Zac, 'you may as just walk up to her and say 'Vanessa, let's breakup!' It is yet to discover if Dylan was just horsing around with the paparazzi or if Zac is ready to pull the plug with Vanessa…" _Not even wanting to hear the rest, Vanessa turned off the radio, not even believing what she just heard. Zac wanted to dump her? What a way to find out about it; on the radio from a talk show host. If Zac wanted to breakup with her, how long was he pretending? That morning, he was being all affectionate and cupping her cheeks in his hand and kissing her and telling her that he loved her. There were so many details that she missed. What was Vanessa looking at? Was she looking at him? Was she trying not to look at those little details? So many questions were running through Vanessa's mind and she soon found herself trembling.

"Vanessa, don't freak out." Stella tried to calmly tell her sister.

"HOW CAN I BE CALM, STELLA?!" Vanessa unintentionally screamed.

"Van, just try not to kill anyone crossing the street." Stella said trying to lighten the mood. But it didn't help Vanessa; she already had tears streaming down her cheeks and her hands were shaking as she held onto the steering wheel.

"How could he pretend like that? I loved him! I gave him everything! And he didn't even tell me how he felt! I had to find out about it on the radio! Why doesn't he love me anymore?!" Vanessa asked, unable to control her sobs as she drove on the road. She tried to control herself by parking at the side of the road. When she stopped at the side of the road, Vanessa began to cry into her hands, helpless to stop it. Stella wrapped an arm around her older sister and she rested her head on her shoulder.

"Vanessa its okay, please don't cry. Maybe it isn't what you think it is. Maybe Dylan meant something else. Maybe he was trying to piss Zac off and the paparazzi heard him wrong. Zac wouldn't dump you; you are the best thing that could have ever happened to him. He wouldn't let go of that." Stella told her older sister, trying to be as consoling as she could. Vanessa's tears died down a little bit and she looked up at her younger sister, revealing her red, swollen and puffy eyes. Vanessa let a sad smile grow across her face and she weakly hugged her beautiful, almost identical younger sister.

"Thanks Stella…you're the best sister. But should I even bother going to this date tonight? I mean…you don't know if he really wants to breakup." Vanessa asked her sister, truly worried about going. Stella looked at her older sister and she saw how edgy she really was.

"You should go. If he ends up not breaking your heart, then you'll know that it was worth it. If he does…it'll be worth going if you know that he's going to be missing all his teeth tomorrow." Stella said, trying to lighten the tense mood. Vanessa smiled weakly at her sister and she hugged Stella again. Vanessa knew that she had a 50/50 chance of getting her heart broken, but she had to risk it; she had to be strong and stand up to Zac. And that's what scared her the most.

_**Six forty-five P.M back at home…**_

Vanessa stared at herself in her full-length mirror for the hundredth time. It was fifteen minutes until her date with Zac and she was getting nervous. Zac said he was supposed to be home by four o'clock…why was he two hours and fifteen minutes late? Maybe he was out with a new girlfriend because they were going to breakup. Vanessa shook away that thought. She couldn't have been thinking of the negative things. She had to stay positive. She had to have faith that she and Zac would be fine.

If there was one good thing that Vanessa knew at the moment, she looked very hot. She made her hair nice and curly and she put it up in a classy up-do and she made her makeup look classic and smoking. If Zac was going to pull the plug, she would look hot and send him the 'this is what you're missing' message. Seductively smiling at herself in the mirror, she grabbed her black open-toe shoes and she slipped into them. She then turned back to her dresser and she put on her emerald earrings and put on the matching emerald necklace around her neck. Deciding that she was ready and that she would go downstairs and wait for Zac, Vanessa grabbed her black handbag and walked out of the bedroom.

Slowly walking down the stairs, she noticed bright lights coming from her backyard. Vanessa stopped walking and she looked out the window and her eyes widened at what she saw. She saw Zac outside, setting up a poolside dinner, with candles all over the place. Vanessa let a smile grow across her face. It was that moment she realized; he wasn't going to break her heart. He was setting up a dinner for her. Why would he waste all that time and money on her if he was just going to end their relationship. As Vanessa watched Zac prepare their date, Vanessa found herself unable to wait any longer. She ran as fast as she could down the stairs and she bolted out the back door, panting uncontrollably as she ran to Zac.

Zac still didn't notice her running down the stairs; he was too busy trying to make the dinner perfect. As Vanessa ran down the stone steps that led to the pool, she felt herself longing for Zac's touch. She wanted to be in his arms. She only began to think about all the times that she and Zac spent together. She only thought of those sweet tender moments when she and Zac were out on dates together and so in love they thought that they could fly. For only a moment, she thought she could smell the ocean mist from their first date in Hawaii when she was only eighteen and he was nineteen. Feeling nothing but pure love and ecstasy, Vanessa let out her love and happiness as she screamed for Zac.

"Zac!" Vanessa called, nothing but pure love showing itself in her voice. Zac quickly spun around, shocked when he saw her running to him. He had little hope that she would've come. He assumed that she would've heard about the breakup situation; he was more than relieved to have seen her running towards him, with affection for him still in her voice.

"Vanessa…" He whispered to himself as he ran up to her, watching her still run to him. When he saw that she wasn't far from him, he opened his arms, allowing her to fall into them and clasp her arms around him. Vanessa held Zac close to her, fearing that if she were to let him go even the slightest bit, she would lose him forever. Shutting her eyes tight, she rested her head in the crook of Zac's neck, just listening to his heart pump and his loud breathing against her ear. Zac's hands held her close. His right hand slid up her back and slid up onto the back of her head. Slowly lifting her head from the crook of his neck and she looked into those beautiful blue eyes of his that she fell in love with. Zac stared back into her chocolate eyes and he wrapped both his arms around her waist and pulled her in even closer to him.

"Vanessa…I know you heard those rumors. Please just hear me out, they are not true! Dylan was just being a…" Zac began to explain, but he was cut off by Vanessa placing a delicate manicured finger across his lips. She smiled warmly into his eyes.

"Don't explain Zac. I knew it wasn't true." Vanessa told him, not knowing what she would do without him. Zac smiled in return and he captured her chin with his index finger and his thumb.

"You're so beautiful Vanessa." Zac simply said, tilting her face up and gently kissing her lips. They remained kissing for several moments before Zac released her lips.

"Would you like to have dinner with me Ms. Hudgens?" Zac asked, extending out his arm. Vanessa chuckled and she intertwined her arm with his.

"Why yes I would Mr. Efron." Vanessa said in a singsong voice as she and Zac walked over to the dinner table that was neatly placed by the pool side.

For twenty-five minutes, the couple quietly indulged on salad, spaghetti and pork roast. Vanessa and Zac washed down their meals with white wine and neither could resist holding each others hands during dinner. Zac's thumb gently stroked Vanessa's hand as she held his hand and refused to let go. Now that she knew that he wasn't going to hurt her, she could display as much affection as she wanted. When he saw that she was finished her meal, Zac rose up their hands that were intertwined with one another and he kissed it gently. With nothing but love in his eyes, he began to slowly stand up from his seat.

"May I have this dance?" Zac asked with a smile. Vanessa chuckled as she stood up and looked him in the eye.

"But what about music, Zac? Wouldn't music be important when slow dancing?" Vanessa asked, raising her eyebrows. Zac smirked as he ran towards a hidden stereo and music burst on…and to Vanessa's shock, it was them singing 'you are the music in me'.

"_Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na yeah  
you are the music in me"_

"Zac…it's our song." Vanessa said, almost in tears to know that Zac remembered their song. Zac smiled as he ran back to her and he extended out his hand.

"May I have a dance with the beautiful young women?" Zac asked again, waiting for Vanessa to take his hand. With a smile, Vanessa took his hand and soon found herself in Zac's strong muscular arms slow dancing under the starry night.

_"You know the words Once Upon A Time  
make you listen.  
There's a reason._

_When you dream there's a chance you'll find  
A little laughter or a happy ever after_

_Your harmony to the melody  
It's echoing inside my head_

_A single voice (Single voice)  
Above the noise_

_And like a common thread  
Hmm, you're pulling me"_

Vanessa rested her head on Zac's shoulder and found that both she and Zac were humming to their song. Vanessa smiled and she closed her eyes. With her eyes closed and in the arms of the man she loved, she felt like she was nineteen again. She remembered wanting to do anything to catch Zac's attention on set and using any opportunity she could just to feel his touch. She knew that Zac felt the same way about her, but she was still nervous. Now, at age twenty-four, she still felt herself get little butterflies when she thought about Zac. Her feelings for Zac never really changed.

_"When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong  
Oh, you are the music in me_

_Yeah it's living in all of us  
And it's brought us here because  
Because you are the music in me_

_Na na na na (Ohh)  
Na na na na na  
Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)  
You are the music in me_

_It's like I knew you before we met (Before we met)  
Can't explain it (Ohh ohh)  
There's no name for it (No name for it)_

_I'm saying words I never said  
And it was easy (So easy)  
Because you see the real me (I see)  
As I am  
You understand  
And that's more than I've ever known  
To hear your voice (Hear your voice)  
Above the noise (Ohh ohh)"_

_  
_"Zac?" Vanessa said, just above a whisper.

"Yeah?" Zac asked back as they continued to dance under the dark night sky.

"I don't know if this would be the right time for me to ask, but why did you choose me? What made me so special that you turned down all those other beautiful women that wanted to be with you?" Vanessa asked, still making sure that he wasn't going to break her heart. Zac stared into those coffee brown eyes and he smiled lovingly. He had wanted to tell her for so long why he did, but never found the right time to tell her; now it was the right time.

"You really want to know why?" Zac asked, teasing her. Vanessa nodded her head, a nervous smile painted on her face.

"Yes I would." Vanessa said. Zac remained silent and only kissed her forehead before actually telling her.

"Well darling…not only are you sweet, beautiful and unbelievably sexy…you know what I'm thinking, even when I'm not saying anything. You know how to get me to talk to you after I have been doing ten interviews in a day. But most of all…you still loved me. You stayed faithful to me. The fact that you were there for me means more to me than anything." Zac told her, nothing but love and true devotion coming from his voice. Vanessa smiled at his words. They were so beautiful. Why couldn't all men be like Zac Efron? But then she knew the answer to that; because if they were all like him, she wouldn't be with the one right in front of her who was taking her breath away.

"Zac that is the most romantic thing you have ever said to me." Vanessa told Zac, keeping herself from crying tears of happiness. Zac grinned as he pecked her lips lightly.

"Anything for you, Van."

_  
"And no, I'm not alone  
Oh you're singing to me (Ohh yeah)_

_When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong (Yeah ohh)  
You are the music in me_

_It's living in all of us  
And it's brought us here because  
You are the music in me_

_Together we're gonna sing (Yeah)  
We got the power to sing what we feel (What we feel)  
Connected and real  
Can't keep it all inside (Ohh)"_

As they danced under the moon, Zac felt his heart beating faster than usual. He knew that the love he shared with Vanessa was the strongest gift he had ever gotten from anyone. The world could have everything. They could have his house, they could have his money and they could have his career…he just wanted Vanessa. He just wanted to wake up every morning with Vanessa still in his arms. Nothing could ever compare to that feeling of love and devotion.

_"When I hear my favorite song (Favorite song)  
I know that we belong (We belong)  
You are the music in me_

_Yeah it's living in all of us  
It's brought us here because (Here because)  
You are the music in me_

_Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na  
You are the music in me (Yeah)"_

Once their song finished, Zac and Vanessa stopped dancing and Zac finished the dance off with a kiss on Vanessa's perfect and soft hand. Vanessa smiled happily at her boyfriend. Why was he doing all this for her? She knew that Zac liked to arrange special dates for her, but why did this one feel so different? It felt almost as if Zac was trying to tell her something. But Vanessa couldn't get it. Trying to take her mind off it, she clasped her hand in Zac's and they walked back towards the poolside.

"Zac, don't get me wrong, I love that you set this all up, but why did you?" Vanessa asked him. When they reached the poolside, Zac turned to her and he stared into her eyes lovingly.

"Because it's a special night." Zac told her. Vanessa was about to ask what he meant, but then she found herself gasping when Zac pulled out a diamond ring. Zac smiled as he bent down on one knee, not daring to break contact with Vanessa.

"I don't want to live another day without you by my side Vanessa. All I ever do is think about…how much we have been through together. I love you Vanessa. You made me the man I am today. You are my reason for waking up in the morning. If I had to choose between my career and just holding you in my arms all day…I would choose you. Vanessa Anne Hudgens…will you marry me?" Zac asked, having that speech planned out for a long time. Vanessa stared at the glimmering ring and she smiled from true happiness. He finally asked her to marry him; nothing could make her happier than that.

"Yes…yes I'll marry you!" Vanessa exclaimed happily as she slipped the ring onto her petite finger. Zac smiled happily in return and he stood up from the ground and he cupped Vanessa's cheeks into his hands. He caressed her cheeks tenderly with the pads of his thumbs.

"I love you Vanessa…I don't even know how to explain it." Zac told her, moving in and kissing her passionately. As their lips grazed on another's, Zac's thumbs stroked Vanessa's cheeks in rhythmic circles, making Vanessa moan with pleasure. Both running out of oxygen, they let go of each other's lips and just smiled at each other. Vanessa moved in closer to Zac's body, needing to feel his warmth.

"We're going to get married." Vanessa said, getting over the shock of being engaged. Zac grinned as he caressed her cheeks.

"I know we are…how about we go inside and we practice the bedroom game for the wedding night." Zac suggested with a wink. Vanessa smiled as Zac continuously stroked her cheeks.

"It's the perfect plan." Vanessa told him, finding her lips back in his own. Both Zac and Vanessa lived in the moment as they passionately kissed, celebrating their engagement. Zac's love for his Vanessa would never die.

* * *

_**Okay so I know that it was pretty long…but please read and review!! And give me ideas for new stories!!**_


End file.
